Unforgotten Memories
by Hermes Moon Lady Serene
Summary: After an unfortunate accident, she was left with amnesia, but yet, the only memory she had was of a young boy that she never met before. Upon arriving at the prestigious Kadic Academy in France, Hina meets the Lyoko Warriors. OC's POV. OddxOC.


Code Lyoko: Unforgotten Memories

by: Silver

Summary: After an unfortunate accident, she was left with amnesia, but yet, the only memory she had was of a young boy that she never met before. Upon arriving at the prestigious Kadic Academy in France, Hina meets the Lyoko Warriors, and the oddest part of it is that the youth from her dreams is one of them. How does she know him and from where? Aelita x Jeremy, Yumi x Ulrich, Odd x OC. [done in my character's point of view]

* * *

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Code Lyoko. Code Lyoko, XANA, Odd, and all other characters belong to their respective owner. I highly thank the creator for creating such a cool cartoon. If I had owned Code Lyoko, I would kill Sissi, Herb, and Nicholas, or at least make them much nicer. Thanks and enjoy.

"..." talking

'...' speaking

_italics mean flashbacks or dreams_

* * *

**Chapter One: The Dream Boy**

_A bright goofy smile graced his lips, making heat rise on her cream-colored cheeks. Although his smile was goofy, it was full love and understanding. She quickly turned her head away as he stuck a hand out for her. _

"_Well, ready, angel?" He asked sweetly._

_His voice..._

_It was just as loving as the big grin on his lips. Blushing more, Hina nodded. Her hand slowly reached out and touched his, allowing it to wrap around her delicate one as he drew her closer._

_For some reason, being this close to him felt so...Right..._

_The boy's grin spread wider across his kind face, making him almost catlike._

"_Hina, you're gonna have the time of your life. I promise!" _

_His breath tickled her ear as he said that. Her eyes widened and she looked up into his, "B-but...O–" She was silenced by his warm lips brushing against hers. _

_Her first kiss..._

_With her heart now beating like a drum, the girl was thrown into a world of bliss._

_No, not bliss. It was..._

_It was..._

_Well, it was hard to describe this feeling..._

_But one thing was for sure..._

_It was definitely magical._

"_Let me be your Romeo, and you my Juliet..." He whispered in a calm and pleading tone. _

_Apparently, he had planned their entire magical evening together, but at what cost...? Not wanting to question him, she nodded. A laugh escaped his lips and he kissed her forehead. Happiness radiated off of the boy. _

"_Thank you..." _

_Before she could do or say anything, she felt herself being scooped up into his arms. The girl felt as though she had to hang on for dear life, but looking into his face and seeing the warmth in his dark eyes, she knew she could trust him. He wouldn't let any harm come to her. They both knew it. With catlike grace, the boy jumped with her in his arms, leaving behind a golden silence that hung in the everlasting darkness._

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

A groan escaped my lips as the buzzing continued. It wouldn't stop. Not feeling really awake, I absentmindedly started to search for the source of that annoying sound. Feeling something at my finger tips, I pushed down. The noise had now ceased.

Finally!

Now I could get five more minutes of sleep, or in the least...get back to that wonderful dream...

Just as I was falling back asleep, slowly slipping into a blissful slumber, a face, no _his_ face, although a bit blurred, returned. It was a smiling face.

A goofy grin was gracing his lips and his hair...

It was kinda wild really. All of it was blonde except for a light violet patch that streaked his bangs. But before I could really slip into that peaceful slumber, a hard and rude knock forced me to wake up. My body bolted upright as an electrifying shock spread through my entire body. It was just one of those moments where your body reacts on its own.

"Oh, Hiiiina!" yelled a fake singsong voice, "Are you awake yet?"

All I could do was moan in response. It was Elizabeth or should I say _Sissi._

I've started attending this prestigious school, known as Kaddic Academy, and just recently, or rather before school started, my family moved to France. And today was my first day at Kaddic, and the start of the seventh grade. Upon coming to Kaddic, my parents had signed me up, and Elizabeth, who likes to be called "Sissi," became my self-proclaimed new best friend, and...my mentor.

Sissi isn't too bad, a bit selfish and maybe, a bit self-absorbed, but she's the only person I know.

"Hina? Hina!" Sissi's sweetness had disappeared and turned into an angry screech, "I demand you get up right now or else!"

There was no escaping her.

I sat up and finally finding my voice; I spoke.

"I'm up, Sissi! I'm up!" my voice cracked as I said this.

To tell you the truth, I didn't really want to wake up.

I guess she wasn't satisfied at hearing my answer because in the next instant, my door swung open, and there she stood, standing in my door way with her hands on her hips. A smug smirk was on her lips. Sissi wasn't bad looking for a girl, with long coal black hair and deep-set black eyes. She wasn't the prettiest girl, but she was...decent. Today, she was wearing a pink shirt, with a single flower on the chest, and a pink mini skirt over black stocking.

A very pale yellow hair band held her jet locks out of her face. The look on her face told me that she had something planned for me.

"Morning, sleepy head." She said sweetly.

I could tell that she was forcing herself to act sweet.

I returned her smile faintly, mumbling my morning greeting. I was never a morning person, especially not when someone wakes me up as rudely as she did.

"Today, Hina, I, Elizabeth 'Sissi' Delmar, will be your guide. I will personally show you around this place, especially since you are new and I am a year older than you." As she said this, her hand went to her chest.

It's true, I am new and I _am_ a year younger than she. Sissi's thirteen and in the eighth grade. I'm only twelve.

A faint smile broke out across my lips as I looked up at the older girl, "Gee, thanks, Sissi..."

"No need to thank me! I _love _helping you young ones." At this, she smiled even more vainly, doing a false sweet pose.

Was that supposed to make me say, "Oh wow, Sissi! You're the greatest?"

I wanted to say that to her face, but I decided against it. Seeing the blank expression on my face, the eighth grader ignored it and entered my room.

She glanced around, a disgusted look showing on her face.

"Clearly you need a room make over..." she murmured.

I just shrugged. Apparently Sissi didn't like how I did my room.

I decorated my room in a rush last night. Various anime posters hung around my room and a small shelf was tucked away in a corner, filled with mangas and anime dvds. She raised an eyebrow as she picked up a random manga and examined it.

"Cute" was all she said before placing it back.

Her voice was bored and uncaring, but I didn't care. Her long hair followed her movements as she sharply turned in the direction of my closet.

Her face became menacing once again, "Now to see what sweet little Hina-chan has in her closet,"

In one fluid motion, I scrambled out of my bed and attempted to get to my closet before her.

But I failed as I tripped over one of my animal plushies and landed hard on the floor with a thud. Only one thing came out of my throat.

"Sissi, don't!" I yelled. She froze, her hand almost touching the handle of my closet door.

I really didn't want her finding out what was in there, or at least I didn't like it when other people go through my closet without my say. Sissi looked back over her shoulder. Her brown eyes met my baby blue ones. Confusion was seething on her face. She turned to face me, brushing her hair back a little more as she placed a hand on her hip.

I received a reprimanding stare from her as she spoke in an annoyed tone, "What's up with you, Hina? I was only curious."

Curious? What did she have to be curious about?

"Well?" she demanded.

I could only smile, looking up at her. My short silver hair fell over my face as I sat up. I dusted my self off before walking between her and the door.

"I...I just don't want, er...I don't like it when people go through my belongings without my permission." I replied, smiling brightly, "It's _very _annoying."

Sissi harumphed before turning away.

Was she always like this when she didn't get her way? I wanted to ask her that, but it'd be rude.

"Fine then, be that way. I was hoping to help you choose your cute outfit for your first day at my daddy's school, _Hina-chan_." Her voice was almost menacing and filled with irritation as she slowly headed for the hall way.

It was as though she were trying to do the whole guilt trip or manipulate me. She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye, obviously in hopes of me changing my mind.

"So? I don't need help." I really angered her now.

Watching her carefully, I blinked. I expected her to throw my stuff around and kick at whatever she could, but she didn't. She just stormed out, slamming my door behind her. I could care less though. If she breaks my door down, she'll pay for it, not me. Letting out a sigh, I walked across my room and picked up the same plushy I had tripped over.

It was a stuffed plushy of an anime animal named Kilala. The plushy landed on my bed as I tossed it.

'Time to get ready...' I thought miserably as I now opened my closet.

There wasn't anything special in my closet.

All I had were plain clothing.

Stuff Sissi would _definitely_ _d_isapprove of. Especially my blue tank top with the main character of Kingdom Hearts, Sora, on it. It's kind of funny really. I guess Sissi's the kind of girl, who loves to keep up with the latest fashions and trends. And I could tell that she really wanted to take me under her wing and teach me the values of being _popular. _

As I turned and started searching through my closet, my bedroom door opened and Sissi poked her head in again.

"Y'know, Hina," she began, startling me.

I quickly looked over at her grinning face. She was actually smirking.

"You do want to make a good impression on your first day, especially with the boys, and the teachers."

First impression? I felt my eyebrow raise in question as I stared at her. Why would I...? My silent question was cut off as she snapped me out of my quick thought.

"I already have your first victim." She said, "So, choose a very _kawaii_ outfit, _Hina-chan_!"

I cringed at hearing her very bad Japanese. She only started speaking very few Japanese words upon learning about me being one-third Japanese.

It's very annoying.

"And who is my victim?" I asked, not really caring.

All she did was smirk more devilishly.

"Oh, he really loves the girls. And thinks he's a real _lady's man_." With that said, she walked out.

Her laugh faded away as she trailed down the hall.

"A real lady's man?" I questioned, now holding up a yellow tank top.

My silver hair fell over my eyes again as I shook my head. Sissi is so weird sometimes.

I wonder if she even has any friends...

Dismissing the thought, I finally chose my outfit. Within several minutes, I was dressed and ready to go. Sissi greeted me as I walked out into the dorm hallway.

Kaddic Academy wasn't only a school, but it was also a boarding school...sorta. Every student can choose to just attend this academy or they can get a room and attend the school as well. Some students share a dorm room though. Paying the tuition to attend Kaddic alone must be expensive, but even more expensive to get a room and attend this school. Knowing Sissi, being the daughter of the principal means she gets in automatically and you can get your own room as well.

I bet if it came down to it, she'd eventually be forced to share a room with someone. A laugh escaped my lips at the thought. She really wouldn't like that then.

Sissi gave me a strange look.

"Are you ok, Hina?" She asked.

Forgetting she was there, I jumped back to reality.

I nodded, "Sorry, I was just spacing out."

"Spacing? We have no time for spacing!" her voice was full of force and authority, but I still ignored it.

"Ok..." was all I said.

"Now, let me look at you." Her hands touched my shoulders as she slowly turned my body.

The lavender colored ribbon in my hair flowed lightly as I was spun around.

"I think you could've chosen a better shirt, but those pants..." she pointed at my blue jeans as indication, "they are very stylish, and so is this net shirt you're wearing. Not bad."

The thirteen-year-old took a step back and looked me over.

Her hand touched her chin in thought. "You look very cute, but you still have to impress people around you." Feeling her gaze on me, I bit my lip. Just who does she want me to impress?

"Nick. Herb." I looked over at her voice.

She was calling for her two followers, two boys who were both as dull as a rock.

"Uh...yes, Sissi?" asked a dull voice as they arrived.

Nick was a black-haired boy always dressed in a vest and other normal geek wear. What can I say? He's a nerd.

Smart, always pushed around by pretty girls–in other words, Sissi–and wears glasses. As for Herb, on the other hand. Well, he was, I guess, one of those types of boys that just stand there with a dull and dumb look on his face. Not very bright, naive (I think), also pushed around, and somewhat of a bully.

But then again, Sissi is also a bully...

After all, she's certainly pushing me around...

Sissi's two worshipers stared at me curiously, which caused my self-proclaimed mentor to fume.

"Well?" She said, keeping a hand on my shoulder.

She was trying to present me as though I were her creation. Herb blinked, a dull expression was on his face while Nick fiddled with his glasses.

"Well, what?" Nick repeated.

I can tell he didn't like making Sissi angry. Sissi scoffed, throwing her jet black hair over her shoulder. I caught the annoyed expression on her face.

I stumbled slightly as she roughly pushed me toward them.

"What do you think about her? Hina, I mean."

Both boys cringed in unison at the harsh tone in her voice. I kinda felt sorry for them.

"Well, uh..." the nerd, Nick, leaned closer to me for a better look, "she is, uh, pretty..."

"Not as pretty as you though, Sissi." Piped up Herb.

His voice was as dull as he looked.

Victory radiated off of Sissi as she smiled in triumph, "yes, just as I thought. Even these two morons think you're beautiful."

"Uh..." I bit my lip again.

I had nothing to say. I couldn't think of anything actually. A weak smile formed on my lips as I nervously scratched the back of my head.

I felt a blush rising.

"Thanks, I guess." My voice was quiet, but they still heard it.

Sissi's pride only heightened, "now," she began, "let's go see if _he _likes you."

Oh god, help me...

Before I could say another word, the principal's daughter had grabbed my arm and soon she was leading me down the hall. Nick and Herb were following us like two lap dogs. I still felt sorry for them, but even more so for me. What was Sissi planning? Only god knows.

We went down many corridors until a pair of double doors appeared before us. Sissi stopped before me as her two _lap dogs_ came to my side. She turned to me with a sweet smile.

"Ok, Hina-chan. You are going to make an impression on a boy, who–"

"–who thinks he's a real lady's man. I know." I said irritably.

I didn't mean for my voice to sound so irritable, but it did. She was annoying me.

The mock hurt on her face told me that she was still angry.

"Now now, no need to raise your voice to your mentor, Hina-chan. Back to business,"

Apparently...Sissi lives in her own little world, Where she rules over all, and I am her little rag doll; and Nick and Herb were her royal servants.

"Maybe this will teach him how to treat a girl." She said prissily.

Sissi turned back to the double doors and grabbed the metal handles. She slowly turned them, forcing the big doors to open.

Bright light met my eyes, causing me to shield them. I guess this led to the outside courtyard, where kids can hang out during lunch or their free time.

"Hina, welcome to the courtyard." I heard Sissi say as we stepped out into the freshly cut grass.

It took me a moment for my eyes to get used to the outside light.

When my eye sight adjusted, I glanced around in shock and in awe. There were middle school and high school kids everywhere. Many of them were laughing and hanging out. For some reason, I felt kind of envious of them.

Everybody seems to know each other and they all have friends, while I knew no one...

Except for Sissi, and now Nick and Herb.

My eyes turned to two nearby girls, who were interviewing someone. But whoever they were questioning was surrounded by two other girls and two boys. Both girls were maybe a year or two younger then me. One was holding a cam corder while the other was asking the questions. The one asking the question was a brown-red haired girl while the camera holder was a dark-skinned girl with braided black hair.

Maybe the dark girl was of African descent? But anyway, they were two small girls. I couldn't help, but over hear them as they spoke.

"So, Odd. Um..." the auburn haired sixth grader trailed off, thinking of what to say.

Only one word caught my attention.

Odd...

Why did that sound so familiar?

"Oh, good. Him and his little friends are right there." Sissi said loudly, snapping me out of my thoughts once again.

Before I could protest, she had grabbed me by my arm and, with Nicholas and Herb's help, led me straight to the group.

"What's your favorite color?" one of the interviewing girls asked.

My heart started to beat with anticipation with every step we took. Why was I feeling scared all of a sudden?

Maybe it's because...

Suddenly a random memory entered my head, replaying itself like a movie reel...

Why did it have to happen now...?

'_Why do I feel scared?' she thought nervously. _

_Her whole body trembled with fear as she was led to the group of boys. She wanted to cry out in protest. Hina didn't want to be here. _

_She wanted to disappear, to sink deep into the crevices of the earth, and never to be seen again. Two girls, each bearing a menacing grin, pulled her. _

"_We're doing you a favor, Hi-na." One said, yanking her up onto her feet. _

_The girl turned her gaze away and called out, "Hey, O–" _

His name...

Why can't I hear it? No...

Why couldn't I remember it?

_At hearing her voice, a boy looked over. His dark eyes glanced over at Hina, and her two captors. The boy's friends all looked up as well. He rose as the trio of girls approached him and his friends. _

"_Hey, what's going on here?" anger laced his voice as the silver haired girl was tossed at his feet. _

_Hina landed with an "Oopf." _

_Her whole body was trembling from fear. _

_The two nasty girls smirked, both with their arms crossed. _

"_Hina has something to tell you, O–" the other girl replied, "don't you, Hi-naaaa?" _

What was going on here? I shook my head, watching the scene before my very eyes.

This was me...

Back before...

The accident? Confusion filled my head. This was some nightmare. It wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare.

All of this felt familiar, but I couldn't remember it.

_Tears fell from her eyes, landing in the grass. _

"_Well? Aren't you gonna tell him? Or are you too good for him, Hiiii-naaaa?" the boy's eyes narrowed as people started to laugh. _

_This girl before him was scared. It felt like ages as he stood there, Hina trembling in fright. She was being bullied and he had silently promised her that he'd protect her. Without even thinking it, his fist lashed out and came in contact with one of his friends' face. His friend stumbled back as Hina's two bullies shrieked in fright. _

_Anger was now boiling inside of him, taking over. _

_Hina was special to him..._

_Students had slowly stepped back from his death glare. His glare could kill about now. _

"_Anyone else think this is funny? Do any of you enjoy seeing her humiliated? How would you like it if you were in her situation?" His voice was strong and firm. _

_Her green eyes widened and summoning her courage, Hina looked up. _

_He had kept his promise..._

_He had protected her. He turned to the bullied girl. A warm smile graced his lips and he got onto one knee. _

_His hand extended to her, "Need a hand, angel?" he asked. _

_His voice was soothing and comforting. For some reason, it may have been her imagination, but her rescuer was surrounded by a strange presence. _

_No, not a presence..._

_He was surrounded by a warm and loving light. _

"_O–" she whispered, tears filling her eyes again as the people surrounding them began to disappear. _

_They were now in their own little world. _

"_Thank you...Odd..." she whispered. _

_The boy grinned as he helped her._

"_Hey, no problem. I said I'd protect you, right?" Odd's voice faded along with the scene._

_Odd..._

"Thanks for the interview, Odd."

"Yea, thanks!"

hearing the voices, I was brought back to reality for the third time that day. The two sixth graders were finally done. But I wasn't prepared for what happened next.

"Hey, no problem!" a familiar and cheerful voice met my ears.

It made my heart jump.

Odd...

It was him...

The boy from my dream...

"Oh, Odd, dear!" Sissi called from in front of me.

Her fake sweetness was almost nauseating, but it wasn't enough to keep me from being scared. The two girls were pushed out of Sissi's way as she kept a good grip on me. I almost forgot that I was in her grip.

"Oh, great, it's _Sissi_." Grumbled a brown haired boy.

We finally came to a stop, but my eyes still grew wide with shock as I saw a tall boy, about thirteen, with black eyes and spiked sandy blonde hair. A patch of purple streaked his bangs.

It was him...

It was...

"Hina?" was all he said upon seeing me.

* * *

Author's Corner

I know it's been forever since I was last on here. But read my profile for all the happenings in my life. Anyways, onto new order of business. This is my first Code Lyoko story. I hadn't shown it to anyone else yet. So, I hope you all had enjoyed it. It's not bad for my first one. Well, tata for now.


End file.
